Sois brave et taistoi
by jimiilolita
Summary: Il fallait prouver que Byakuya n'est pas si froid que ça. Il fallait pas rêver non plus, et c'est Ichigo qui en fait les frais. Commande pour Altabatha


Les termes de la commande étaient :

_« Alors déjà, je suis super heureuse d'avoir gagné un petit OS de mon choix, __donc ce sera du Bleach (of course!) avec comme couple un Bya et Ichigo. Je __souhaite qu'Ichigo nous montre que Byakuya n'est pas aussi glacial qu'il veut __le laisser entendre. (Bon, d'accord...avec Renji on s'en est aperçu, mais il __lui a fallu un moment quand même! alors que là, ben faudra faire vite!) »_

Auteur : Jimiilolita

Commande pour : Altabatha

Genre : hurt/confort

Rating : K+ (de toute façon, on n'a jamais rien compris à ce truc des ratings, à par que M ça veut dire seske)

Disclaimer : tout est à Tite Kubo, gnangnanga... toussa toussa, on gagne pas de sousous.

NA : bon... oui, le procédé employé dans cette fic est... hyper cliché, facile, honteux même, dégradant, indigne d'auteurs accomplis... mais on s'en fout, on est des fous !

* * *

><p><strong>Sois brave et tais-toi !<strong>

Y'a pas à dire, c'est cool les tatamis. Si au bahut aussi je me faisais engueuler sur un tatamis, peut-être que je le prendrais mieux. C'est doux sous la main, c'est tiède, c'est confortable, et même sur les talons, j'ai pas mal aux genoux. Bon, faut pas rester là trois heures non plus.

Mais je vais pas me casser là tout de suite. Surtout avec l'autre psychopathe qui m'attend dehors.

Ah ben quand on parle du psychopathe. En voilà un autre, pas mal non plus dans son genre. Bon, je dis ça, mais dans le fond, c'est un mec bien.

Enfin je crois.

« Kurosaki. »

J'espère.

Tout en triturant un bout de natte qui dépasse du tatamis, je regarde Byakuya qui s'installe de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Apparemment la courtoisie la plus élémentaire t'est étrangère.

- Hein ?

C'est chiant, je pige jamais la moitié de ce qu'il me sort.

- On salut son supérieur. Et on ne reste pas assit lorsqu'il entre dans une pièce.

- Ah... heu... ben salut alors.

Mauvaise réponse. Le regard de tueur qu'il me sort m'apprend que dans son monde, on dit pas non plus « salut » à son supérieur.

- La raison de ta présence ici est que, d'une part tu as été impliqué récemment dans une rixe avec le capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki, rixe ayant causé des dégâts matériels dont le montant total s'élève à plus de quatre mois de salaire d'un shinigami et que, d'autre part, tu es affecté à la sixième division, au poste de sous-chef d'escadron pour une durée de quatre mois. As-tu des questions ?

- Heuu... pourquoi la sixième ?

Bon, apparemment, on ne pose pas non plus ce genre de question à son supérieur.

- D'autres questions ?

- Ouais ben ça va ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui a un malade mental qui t'attend à la sortie !

Ah là je la lui coupe. Il avait pas l'air au courant.

- Zaraki m'attend dehors pour continuer. Si je le laisse faire, c'est pas quatre mois que je passe ici, c'est dix ans !

- Oh.

« Oh », nan mais un peu de compassion, ça lui arracherait la gueule ?

- De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?

Comment ça ? Comme s'il fallait une raison pour se foutre sur la gueule. Non : Zaraki me voit, il sourit de ses quatre-vingt six dents aiguisées et puis se jette sur moi en gueulant. Et voilà comment ça se fait.

- Aucune idée. Faudrait demander à Zaraki, c'est lui qui a commencé.

D'accord, ça fait excuse de gosse de dix ans, mais merde ! C'est la vérité.

Oups. La température vient de retomber en chute libre.

- Le Capitaine Zaraki sera sommé de s'expliquer.

Il insiste tellement sur le « Capitaine » que j'ai l'impression d'entendre les majuscules. En tous cas, bon courage pour obtenir des explications de ce malade.

- En attendant, voici ton ordre d'affectation et le règlement de la sixième division. Signe ici. »

Une liasse de papier me tombe sur les genoux et j'ai la nette impression que le règlement de la sixième division est un roman. Bon je lirai ça plus tard... jamais. Et je signe les yeux fermés. De toute façon, s'ils veulent m'entuber, ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. Et puis le Seireitei, c'est une passoire, on y entre et sort comme dans un moulin.

Bon, maintenant que c'est signé, emballé, pesé, qu'est-ce que je fais. Je vais tout de même pas me risquer dehors, pour me faire découper en tranches par l'autre barjo.

« Heu.. .byakuya ?

- C'est Capitaine Kuchiki.

- Capitaine ? Avec la majuscule et tout ?

- Capitaine Kuchiki, avec une majuscule à chaque mot.

Il se fout de ma gueule ? Nan. Il a l'air aussi constipé que d'habitude.

- Je peux rester ?

Oulah ! Mais ça va pas de faire cette tronche ? J'ai pas proposé de mettre le feu à ta baraque, juste de rester.

- Pardon ?

- Rester ? Le temps que Zaraki se lasse. Ça va, je vais pas dormir ici, je veux juste attendre qu'il se barre.

Allé, Byakuya, s'il me trouve, il va me tuer, et comme je vais devoir me défendre, ça va encore faire des dégâts. Tu voudrais pas m'avoir sur les bras encore six mois ? Soit je suis télépathe, soit il a pensé à la même chose, parce qu'il cède vraiment très facilement.

- Tu ne bouges pas de cette pièce. »

Bon, il est bien mignon, « tu bouges pas de cette pièce », mais à part le plaisir de faire une phrase classe et menaçante, c'est complètement con comme phrase. Je bouge pas, je bouge pas. Et si l'autre cinglé décide de camper devant sa baraque, je fais quoi moi ? Il aurait mieux fait de... de... de... me proposer de venir bouffer tient ! Je commence à avoir faim.

C'est vrai que ça commence à faire long. Je poireaute depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Et puis y'a rien à faire là, je suis coincé dans une grande pièce... coincé, coincé... c'est vite dit. Il suffit de sortir faire un tour. Déjà, je veux voir si l'autre abruti est toujours à la porte. Heureusement qu'il ose pas entrer chez Byakuya, sinon je serais bien mort.

Bon, en fait si, après vérification, je suis coincé. Il a fermé à clé. C'est un vrai timbré lui, autant que son collègue qui attend de me découper en morceaux. Il m'a enfermé... Au secours !

Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à faire le tour du propriétaire. Oh du tatamis de partout. Oh des murs en bois et en papier... trop bien le paysage.

Bon, à moins d'un miracle, je vais mourir d'ennui avant de mourir de faim et de soif. Youpi.

Ah sauf que... là dans un coin.

C'est... un placard ? Un placard à bouffe ?

Bon je sais la curiosité est un super défaut. Un vilain défaut, pardon. Bon, c'est pas beau, pas bien de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres mais... mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire. C'est pas de la curiosité, c'est de l'instinct de survie, sinon je vais mourir d'ennui. D'ailleurs, il m'a interdit de bouger _de_ la pièce, pas de bouger _dans_ la pièce. Nuance.

Bizarre le placard. Très beau. J'ai pas trop la notion de la valeur de choses, mais là, je sens qu'avec un bois de cette qualité je dois pouvoir m'acheter un ou deux ans de Shonen Jump.

Y'a un truc dedans ? Haa ! Ça aussi c'est fermé à clé. Mais il a un problème avec les portes ouverte le gars ?

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Heuuu...

Il est vachement silencieux quand il arrive dans votre dos aussi.

- Ben je.. heuuu... heuu... le placard.

Il ferme les yeux, soupire et serre les dents. Si j'étais pessimiste, je dirais qu'il a très envie de me tuer.

- Es-tu donc dépourvu de la moindre notion de savoir-vivre, Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Ouais nan mais bon, là il déconne aussi. Il me laisse planté là comme un navet dans un potage et ensuite il m'engueule parce que j'ai besoin de bouger ! Mais quel con !

- Oh ça va ! Y'a pas mort d'homme. J'en ai marre de rester là sans rien faire.

Son regard noir me lance des éclairs... noirs aussi d'ailleurs.

- Éloigne-toi de ce meuble.

- Mais quoi, c'est ton coffre fort ce truc ?

Il soupire, serre les poings, lutte très fort pour ne pas me frapper tout de suite (ce à quoi pourtant je m'attendais un peu), et puis en moins de deux secondes, il m'a poussé derrière lui et bidouille la serrure de ce placard.

- Heu... Byakuya ? »

Sans un mot, il ouvre les deux battants avec une espèce de dévotion que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Et puis il s'incline profondément. Ça non plus je ne l'ai jamais vu. Byakuya qui ploie l'échine devant quelqu'un ou quelque chose c'est nouveau.

Et puis il se recule. Et là je comprends... que je suis un boulet. Ceci dit je pouvais pas savoir. Que c'était l'autel de ses ancêtres.

Les deux pans de bois précieux sont tirés et trois portraits encadrés sont posés sur l'autel, sur une petite tablette qui surplombe le présentoir pour l'encens. Malgré moi, je me penche un peu. Enfin bon, c'est normal, devant un autel des ancêtres.

Il me montre le premier portrait, le plus à gauche, un jeune couple est représenté, on dirait une photo de mariage, vu la robe de la femme.

- Mon père et ma mère.

Je salue à nouveau, comme s'il faisait les présentations.

Il effleure le portrait le plus à droite où un vieillard à l'air sévère trône, assis en tailleur.

- Mon grand-père.

À nouveau je salue. Le regard glacial du vieil homme me met mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait sortir de son portrait pour me chasser de là.

Et au milieu, au milieu, je n'ai même pas besoin qu'il parle pour le savoir. J'en sais bien assez, et elle ressemble bien assez à Rukia pour que je la reconnaisse.

- Mon épouse.

Et là, ce n'est pas un réflexe idiot. Je salue, plus bas. Cette femme-là a une infinie tristesse dans le regard et un sourire qui serre le cœur. Rien qu'à la voir, on devine qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Et vu sa tête à lui, il n'est pas heureux.

- Pardon. Je ne me doutais pas que... »

Bon, ça c'est fait, alors devant un autel, autant présenter ses dévotions aux mânes des morts. Les mains jointes, je mets les genoux par terre et salue silencieusement les quatre figures tutélaires. Même si j'ai rien de spécial à leur dire, à part.. ben que je suis désolé d'avoir forcé l'entrée de leur maison. Et qu'ils sont bien bons de me laisser rester là. De toute façon, s'ils connaissent Zaraki, ils sont obligés de me laisser rester, ce serait un meurtre sinon.

Un froissement de tissus et un souffle d'air chaud à côté de moi me tirent de ces dévotions assez peu dévotes. Hiiik ! J'ai du avoir un hoquet de surprise parce qu'il me lance un regard sévère. Byakuya vient de se mettre à genoux à côté de moi, et, les mains jointes également, il ferme les yeux et se perd dans son propre dialogue muet avec ses morts.

Bordel, ça fait quelque chose de voir le grand Byakuya Kuchiki si... pieu. Bizarrement, je l'aurais plutôt imaginé désabusé avec les affaires de défunts et tout ça, mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'est plutôt normal.

Finalement il se relève et moi aussi du coup, parce que je vais pas camper là. Mon regard tombe une dernière fois sur le portrait de ses parents. J'ai jamais vu de photo de mariage de mes parents, pas de photos où ils sont là tous les deux ensemble, en couple. Des photos de maman, j'en ai plein, trop peut-être, mon père en colle sur tous les murs de la maison.

Sa mère. Quel que chose de douloureux me pince la poitrine. Je sais que c'est le sentiment de perte. Je sais que c'est parce que je ne pourrais jamais dire ça avec le même calme que lui « voici ma mère ». Je ne pourrais pas.

- Ma mère est morte en me sauvant la vie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je veux pas le savoir et certainement pas voir l'air de Kuchiki en ce moment. Je ne veux pas de pitié, surtout pas de sa part.

- Tu peux honorer sa mémoire.

La douce fierté que je sens dans le ton de sa voix me surprend. Et finalement, j'ai très envie de voir la tête qu'il tire. Il darde son regard noir sur les portraits de ses parents.

- Protéger jusqu'à la mort est un honneur.

Ce genre de commentaire, ça a le don de me foutre en rogne.

- À quoi ça sert si c'est pour laisser des orphelins derrière soi ?

D'un coup, il me regarde bizarrement, sévère et en même temps, étonné. Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de ne pas aimer les sacrifices humains ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki, n'y-a-t-il pas des personnes pour lesquelles tu donnerais volontiers ta vie ?

Nan. Je préfère vivre et me battre avec eux plutôt que mourir et les laisser seuls... seulement... C'est vrai que... s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Chad. S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je préfère mourir que le voir mourir. Inoue. Ishida. Rukia. Merde. C'est trop chiant, mais il a raison.

- N'est-ce pas l'essence même de notre devoir de shinigami ?

- Hein ?

- Tout homme qui se bat pour les autres accepte l'idée qu'il faut parfois mourir pour que d'autres soient sauvés.

- On ne laisse pas son enfant seul.

- On ne regarde pas non plus mourir son enfant sans rien faire.

Je le sais bien ça. Nan mais il croit m'apprendre quelque chose lui ? C'est pas comme si elle avait eu le choix.

- Mort, on ne sert à rien. Se sacrifier, c'est beau, mais ça ne sert à rien. Quand on est mort on ne peut plus aider personne.

Oups. J'ai dû toucher un point sensible là, parce que là, il m'attrape l'épaule et me fixe à.. cinq centimètres. Oulà ! Le danger se rapproche.

- Comment peux-tu penser cela. Tu es vivant grâce au sacrifice de ta mère, et uniquement grâce à cela, ta vie est féconde et riche, et cela grâce à cette femme qui a donné sa vie pour toi. Les âmes mortes vivent ici au Seireitei, elles vivent et meurent, et puis retournent nourrir le monde terrestre.

Formidable. Ma mère va se réincarner quelque part au Seireitei et on se retrouvera à ma mort, si on a de la chance. Génial ! La rage revient en force, comment peut-il dire cela ? Elle ne sera jamais là pour moi !

- Ça ne la fera pas revenir !

Ah merde. J'ai.. frappé Byakuya Kuchiki devant l'autel de ses ancêtres. Je me suis jeté sur lui et lui ai filé mon meilleur crochet du droit et là, je suis à califourchon sur lui et j'ai le bras dressé, prêt à lui en filer un second. Je fais quoi, j'arrête avant que ça ne soit trop tard ? Ou je continue, ça défoule et de toute façon mon cas est déjà bien assez grave comme ça.

- C'est bien joli, le sacrifice... le retour des âmes... d'accord. Mais moi, je n'aurais jamais ma mère près de moi. Et c'est de ma faute...

Il me repousse doucement et mon bras retombe mollement contre mon corps.

- La douleur est là aussi, l'absence. Et c'est pire encore, parce que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être morte. Elle m'a sauvé. C'est moi le coupable... Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui demande ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mots sortent tous seuls ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur se serre à chacun de ces mots ? Et pourquoi ce sont ses mains qui se posent sur mes épaules ?

- On ne peut rien faire de mieux que vivre sans regrets.

Ses mots, sages et avisés, sont des poignards. Il n'y a pas de vérité qui ne blesse pas. Celle-ci en est une. Cette vérité me dit « est-ce que ta mère serait fière de ce que tu fais de ta vie ? » Cette vérité est douloureuse parce que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que la réponse est oui.

Brusquement, comme s'il sentait le désarroi que ses mots ont provoqué en moi, Byakuya me serre contre lui. Oui, moi aussi j'ai du mal à analyser la situation clairement. Il me serre contre lui. Dans ses bras. Encore un truc que mon esprit refusera à tout jamais de croire. Encore une chose que je vais devoir oublier pour rester en vie.

- Le prix de l'absence est trop lourd pour ceux qui restent. Mais tu es fort, Ichigo Kurosaki. Alors tu peux faire face.

- Non.

Ah mais merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'engueule pas ou me traite pas de mauviette, il devrait. C'est ce qu'il devrait faire ! C'est ça sa réaction. C'est de me bousculer et me traiter comme un ver de terre. Ce qu'il devrait dire c'est « arrête de te morfondre, tu es vivant, honore ta mère en vivant honorablement », ça c'est sa réplique. Alors pourquoi il ne la sort pas ?

Et pourquoi il me serre dans ses bras ?

Parce que s'il parle comme ça, s'il me dit la vérité au lieu de mentir pour mon bien alors moi aussi, la vérité va me sortir de la bouche sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et j'aime pas ça, surtout vu ce que la vérité me fait dire.

- Je ne suis pas fort. Je ne peux pas venir à bout de tout. Il y a... tout ça qui m'échappe.. que je veux faire...

Je sens son menton qui s'appuie sur le haut de mon crâne, et une légère pression lorsqu'il parle.

- Accepter sa faiblesse fait aussi partie du courage. Seuls les braves savent reconnaître qu'ils sont faillibles.

- Je ne peux pas... »

C'est trop étrange. Cette sensation. Comme si j'avais un... un grand frère ? Un homme solide et franc qui m'empêche de sombrer. Un homme, plus âgé certes, mais si proche, qui me comprend et m'accepte tel quel. Ses bras se resserrent sur moi et je ne peux que me pelotonner dans l'espace protecteur qu'il trace autour de moi. La tête plaqué contre son torse, les mains accrochées à son kimono, malgré moi, les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux aussi sûrement que la vérité s'est échappée de ma bouche.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à lui pleurer dessus, silencieusement, cachant du mieux possible ces larmes honteuses de faiblesse. Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. Surtout qu'à un moment, il a fini par passer lentement sa main dans mon dos dans un va et viens apaisant. S'il n'était pas lui, il aurait murmuré des « aller, aller, tout va bien ». Mais bon, faut pas trop lui en demander.

Lentement, doucement, les larmes cessent, les bras lâchent prise, et je me sens glisser contre lui. Son visage, je le sens dans mes cheveux, son souffle contre mon crâne, sa main qui passe dans mon cou.

Maintenant j'ai un peu honte de m'être laissé allé dans ses bras. Nan, franchement, je vais être sous les ordres de ce gars pendant quatre mois, j'aurais préféré ne pas commencer en chialant sur lui.

Je sais que c'est bon et qu'il faut savoir se laisser aller de temps en temps. Mais quand même. À tout prendre, j'aurais préféré chialer sur les fringues de Renji.

J'ai trop honte. Finalement, si l'autre abruti pouvait me tuer, ça pourrait arranger pas mal de choses. Entre autre, une bête question de fierté. C'est tout con, mais me lâcher devant Kuchiki, c'est la honte. La grosse honte. Hé ! Je lui ai mis une lattée ! La lattée de sa vie d'ailleurs. Et maintenant je pleure dans ses bras.

Alors je le repousse un tout petit peu. Ben oui quoi, c'est lui aussi, je peux pas lui filer une mandale comme ça, juste parce qu'il est gentil.

« Ça va... »

Son regard est bizarrement sévère et froid, mais en même temps, il me transperce, il voit à travers moi comme à travers un voile fin. Non ça va pas. Non, j'ai toujours honte. Je me sens toujours coupable d'avoir fait mourir ma mère, je me sens encore plus coupable de ne pas vivre une vie honorable qui lui fasse honneur, et si je le pouvais, je serais toujours prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne, quoi que j'en dise. Elle est ce à quoi j'aspire le plus, j'ai besoin de l'amour d'une mère, de la douceur de son sourire, de la chaleur de ses mains, j'ai besoin de cette présence, d'elle et je ne peux rien faire pour la faire revenir.

Et il lit cela en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il a perdu sa femme comme ça, bêtement, et sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Et par dessus tout, il sait ma honte. Il sait que jamais, jamais, au grand jamais je ne pourrais me remettre d'avoir pleuré sur lui et de lui avoir confié tant de choses si intimes.

Et ça m'énerve. J'ai envie de le frapper et de pleurer.

« Ne cache pas cela. »

Et pourquoi il a besoin de me dire ça maintenant ? Je serre le poing, s'il continue je vais vraiment lui en mettre une.

« Tu dois accepter ta faiblesse et accepter de la partager. Car sans cela, tu n'es rien. »

Je suis paumé. C'est quoi ce blabla ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas garder ce dont j'ai honte pour moi ! Merde, et ma fierté, il en fait quoi ?

Heu... j'ai pas le temps de demander plus longtemps, parce que je me retrouve comme qui dirait allongé par terre avec, comme qui dirait, Byakuuya au-dessus et nous sommes, comme qui dirait, dans une positon assez... proche.

« Gné ?

- Tu es sous mes ordres et je n'ignore rien de mes hommes.

- Heu... Byakuya...

Regard noirissime dans la tronche.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ?

- Je connais toutes leurs faiblesses. »

Laissez-moi vous dresser le tableau pour que vous compreniez bien ma réaction. Je suis allongé sur le sol (et le tatamis, c'est rudement confortable), et lui est à quatre patte au dessus de moi. Pour info, non ses jambes ne sont pas entre les miennes, il est à genoux à côté de moi ! Et puis, il se penche sur moi, avec l'air plus polaire que jamais. Bizarrement son expression et ses gestes ne vont pas ensemble.

« Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que je suis leur capitaine. Car c'est mon rôle de porter les faiblesses de mes hommes.

- Mais...

- Les tiennes aussi.

- Mais...

J'essayerais bien de me sortir de cette position inconfortable mais je me sens paralysé comme un lapin dans les phares d'une voiture. Maintenant je sais ce que ressent le gibier. Il fait peur.

- Mais... mais mais... mais...

- Cesse de bêler où je te bâillonne.

Je voudrais bien l'y voir.

Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Heurk. Pourquoi je zieute ses lèvres moi ? Parce qu'elles sont dangereusement proches.

- Maaaiiis... mais

Je sais je bêle mais vous savez ce qu'il est en train de faire avec ses lèvres toutes proches ? Il les rapproche encore !

- Silence, Kurosaki.

Bon Dieu, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Oh naan, pas ça. C'est trop bizarre, c'est... malsain... c'est... excitant.

- Fais pas ça Byakuya... je vais.

- Laisse-toi aller.

Et je finis définitivement sous lui, avec entre nous même pas assez d'espace pour glisser une feuille de papier. Et entre nos bouches, à peine de quoi laisser passer de l'air. Oh mon Dieu. Je me fais embrasser par Byakuya. Rouler une pelle. C'est impossible. C'est pas sérieux.

Il se recule et ses yeux sombres m'attrapent au passage, me retiennent et m'emportent avec lui dans un monde très sérieux.

- Laisse faire ton corps. Tu dois l'accepter aussi, sans cela, tu ne vivras jamais pleinement.

- C'est que...

- Oui ?

- Heu.. j'ai jamais...

Son air sévère reprend le dessus.

- Je t'en prie. Je ne compte pas forcer un enfant de ton âge à quoi que ce soit.

- Hey ! Je suis bientôt majeur.

- Mais tu n'as jamais... jamais quoi déjà ?

J'ai sûrement les joues écarlates, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on rougit quand on est embarrassé ? Il pourrait pas y avoir un autre signe de reconnaissance de l'embarras, on pourrait, je sais pas moi, remuer les orteils !

- J'ai jamais embrassé.

- C'est chose faite. »

Et tout s'enchaîne dans un tourbillon de sensations étranges, Byakuya dans mon cou, embrassant ma peau, la chaleur de sa bouche sur moi, ses mains sous mes vêtements... c'est... incroyable.

Doucement sa voix me susurre.

« Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki... »

Et puis sa voix devient plus... plus.. forte ? Moins sympa, moins sensuelle. Et finalement j'ouvre les yeux, émergeant de mon abandon. De mon sommeil.

Je suis toujours devant la table et Byakuya est en face de moi, habillé et il a l'air parfaitement agacé. D'un coup d'œil j'essaye de voir où est passé l'autel, mais la pièce est désespérément vide. Et le regard dur de Byakuya est toujours sur moi.

Heu... okay. Je me suis endormi et j'ai tripé. Enfin, vu sa tronche, oui, il a pas l'air prêt à me bouffer les lèvres là, mais plutôt à me bouffer tout court, cru et sans sauce.

« Kurosaki. Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'attitude indécente sous mon toit.

Ouais, c'est pas le même du tout.

- Hein ?

- Tu parles en dormant. Rhabille-toi, un peu de tenue !

- Mais... mais.. mais... mais mais mais... mais...

- Et cesse de bêler. »

Ah ouais, mais quand même il a les mêmes tics que l'autre, que ce lui de mon rêve. J'ai vraiment rêvé ?

Je me redresse et rajuste mon kimono, surtout le bas, parce que j'avais les pans du kimonos relevé jusqu'à.. hem... trop haut quoi, les mini jupes, c'est pas mon style.

Je dois à nouveau être super rouge. Pourquoi ce genre de conneries n'arrive qu'à moi ? Me faire surprendre en plein rêve pour le moins érotique par Byakuya Kuchiki.

Et puis, je me relève, tachant de cacher que... ben oui, c'était un rêve érotique, je suis un jeune homme en pleine santé et je vous emmerde.

« Bon, ben je vais me faire tuer dehors.

- Reste ici.

Hein ? J'ai pas bien compris le truc là. Il va pas me tuer ?

- Kenpachi Zraraki attend toujours au coin de la rue. Reste ici et assieds-toi. »

Automatiquement j'obéis. J'espère qu'il a rien vu, mais autant espérer que Renji puisse faire preuve de subtilité. Je ne saurais pas s'il a vu que je trique comme un malade, parce qu'au moins, il fait semblant de rien et sert le thé. Et je remarque seulement maintenant qu'il a apporté un plateau avec une théière pleine qui fume et deux petits bols.

Sans un mot, il me tend le bol qu'il vient de remplir avant de faire de même pour lui.

Il soulève le couvercle d'une petite boite en bois laqué et découvre un tas de petits gâteaux qui ont l'air super bons.

« Byakuya ?

Là, il a compris sans que j'aille plus loin.

- Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais négligé un hôte. Maintenant, bois ton thé et ne discute pas. Cela te rassérénera. »

Je rêve où il essaye de me remonter le moral ? Enfin, non je rêve pas. Il a pas l'air aussi chaleureux que dans mon rêve, mais il est pas aussi chiant que d'habitude. Finalement, je ne peux que murmurer un « merci » timide entre les lèvres. C'est aussi bizarre, mais dans un genre différent. Il est pas gentil mais il prend soin de moi, et ça, c'est gentil.

Dans un silence assez détendu, on boit chacun notre thé à petites gorgées. L'ambiance est sereine, très cool même. Il n'y a pas un bruit si ce n'est le refrain du vent entre les murs de cette grande demeure vide.

Et finalement, lorsque nous avons fini, le silence continue et, pour faire bonne contenance, je chope un gâteau et le grignote sans bruit.

Brusquement, il se relève et remet en place son obi en toussotant. C'est moi où il est gêné ?

« Bien. Reste ici autant de temps que tu voudras.

Oh ben c'est nouveau ça.

Et en passant derrière moi pour sortir, je le sens qui s'immobilise et puis un tapotement sur mon crâne. Un seul et quelques mots à peine prononcés, soufflés, imaginés ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki, tu as beaucoup de mérite. Ne te dévalorise pas. »

**FIN**


End file.
